my DEW
by Riyurey
Summary: Sehun adalah seoarang yeoja naif. Yeoja naif yang cupu dan memiliki rambut pendek seperti namja, memilki tubuh tinggi kurus dan berdada rata. Yeoja malang yang selalu tertimpa masalah hanya karena penampilannya. Yeoja naif yang mencintai Queen bee yang berandalan di sekolanya, berandalan itu bergender sama dengannya/ HanHun/GXG/Sehun as Girl/ Luhan as Girl/ and other cast
1. Chapter 1

Dia ...seperti embun ...

Dia luar biasa dan cantik ...

kesalahaan ku adalah aku memujanya, menyayanginya, dan mengaguminya ...

dia ... sang embunku ,,,,

genre : GXG

Cast

Sehun as Girl

Luhan as Girl

...

Sehun POV

Seperti biasa kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku melewati gerbang Sekolah setiap pagi. Saperti halnya hari ini, aku berjalan menelusuri jalan kecil dengan taman indah di sisi kanan kiriku setelah melewati pintu gerbang di depan sana. Sekolah ini indah, bangunan yang hanya berisi tiga lantai tetapi sangat luas dengan taman dan air mancur. Aku berjalan dengan tenang, sambil menikmati hidupku sendiri. Banyak yang bilang aku aneh karena lebih menikmati kehidupanku sendiri. Aku seorang pendiam, dan seorang nerd. Tapi, rambutku pendek sangat pendek untuk ukuran yeoja. Yah, potongan rambutku seperti laki-laki dengan tubuhku yang berdada rata srta tubuh jangkung dan kaki yang jenjang aku sering dianggap **_namja_**

Author POV

Sehun berjalan dengan tenang menuju loker untuk mengambil bukunya sedikit terganggu dengan keributan pertengkaran di deretan loker sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sehun melihat seorang yeoja mungil dengan sorotan mata rusa tetapi penuh kebencian. Sepertinya gadis bernama luhan itu sedang marah dengan salah satu siswa disini.

"Yak ! berikan catatanmu PR-mu!"

"Maaf kan aku luhan ssi, aku lupa tak mengerjakannya!" seorang namja setinggi luhan berdiri ketakutan menunduk dengan tangan bergetar sambil memeluk tasnya.

"apa ? kau lupa ? Owh ... !" Luhan, yeoja itu mengencangkan genggaman tangannya seakan siap memukul namja lemah di depannya.

BRAKSSS ... suara genggaman tangan berhasil merusak loker disamping kepala namja lemah itu.

Luhan adalah yeoja mungil tetapi sangat kuat, dia mengikuti klub taekwondo sekolah ini dan menjadi anggota tingkat akhir dalam taekwondo. Seoarang yeoja kuat dan ..."berandalan" suara gumaman sehun cukup terdengar oleh luhan walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"seh ... sehun-ssi?" suara lemah namja di depan luhan membuat luhan semakin geram dan bersiap melangkah untuk menghajar sehun karena telah menggangu aktivitas paginya . Tetapi, terhenti karena bel bedering nyaring menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Tanpa di duga luhan, sehun telah pergi meniggalkannya begitu saja berlari secepatnya untuk menghindar dari kemarahan yeoja berandal itu.

Sehun itu seperti namja dalam hal penampilan dan nerd tetapi dia sangat lemah dan penakut. Dan tidak mungkin bagi sehun melawan luhan yang kuat dari klub taekwondo lari adalah pilihan paling sempurna untuk saat ini.

Siapa tidak kenal dengan luhan. Dia cantik, mungil, dan berandal. Seoarang gadis dari cucu pemilik Sekolah yang di tempati sehun menimba ilmu ini. Dan sehun sudah mendapatkan kartu merah di hari pertama tahun kedua di sekolah ini akibat kesalahannya berbicara semabarangan _mengatai luhan berandal._

TBC

RCL ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Mianhae baru update (emang sapa yang mau nunggu reyyyy)

Hahaha ...gag nyangka banyak yang suka walaupun ada beberapa yang nge- _Bash -_- ..._

Tapi berhubung rey gag suka ngegantung cerita karena jujur digantungin itu sakit *curhat...

Rey berusaha buat nyelsein ni cerita ...

Jujur rey itu straight koq *cewek, dan rey itu fujoshi akut ... tapi rey pengen nulis GXG karena bagi rey cewek itu emang mahkluk terindah *bangga ^_^/

Walapun agak aneh tapi silahkan dinikamati ...

Disini rey pengen menggambarkan luhan sebagai karakter cewek cantik yang kadang cih suka gimana gitu sok berkuasa karena cantik sok diperhatiin karena _good looking_ dan yah begitulah seperti yang kalian lihat di dunia nyata "soalnya rey juga punya temen kayak gitu"nyebelin kan ! " hahha nah untuk itu rey pengen nulis kisah GxG

Jujur rey juga bukan Hanhun or Hunhan shipper lho .. ntar klo story ini sukses maksudnya banyak yang nerima rey bakalan ngangkat cerita yang lain bukan GxG *mudah2an ,, dan bukan Hanhun juga ...

Yah ... segitu aja ...

Happy reading ..

RCL jangan lupa yah ...

Gumawoooo ...

Author POV

"lu ... luhan _sunbaenim_ " sehun terus mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada tas selempangan yang dipakainya. Sehun begitu takut saat dia berlari untuk menghindari luhan tadi, dan ternyata luhan telah berada didepan menghadangnya.

" _mianhae...sun ... sunbae_..." Sehun menelan ludahnya tangannya bergetar dan jantungnya bergetar ,bukan karena sehun menyukai luhan ... bukan ... sehun tidak akan berani menyukai berandalan didepannya ini. Luhan adalah gadis berpengarai sadis meskipun tubuhnya kecil seperti gadis umumnya. Luhan sering membully, menyiksa, bahkan luhan di kabarkan pernah menyekap salah satu yeoja teman sekelasnya hingga yeoja itu pingsan dan pindah dari sekolah ini, hanya karean yeoja malang itu telah berani menggunjing luhan.

Luhan memandang sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan datar. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk walaupun tak ada yang menarik dari lantai dibawahnya. Luhan bersedekap dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Luhan sangat tidak menyukai beruurusan dengan orang lain sebenarnya, hanya saja sangat mengganggu jika ada orang lain tahu atas tindaknnya menindas orang lain dan orang yang kebetulan melihatnya itumengatakan luhan adalah seorang berandalan persis seperti yang telah sehun katakan walaupun itu hanya bisikan lirih dari sehun. Luhan mendengarnya, dan luhan sangat tidak menyukainya.

"kau ... siapa namamu" dengan suara yang meremehkan luhan bertanya dengan datar, luhan tidak tahu nama yeoja aneh didepannya ini karena name tag-nya tertutupi dengan genggaman tangan sehun yang bergetar. Sehun masih asyik menunduk dan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan luhan barusan. Luhan geram karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan. "YAK ...KAU...BRAKKK" luhan dengan sedikit tenaga tentunya sangat mudah menarik kerah sehun dan membenturkannya pada didinding disampinhnya. Seketika sehun jatuh dan terbatuk, sehun sangat lemah sangat berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang. "Uhuk ...uhuk ...mi.. mianhae sun ...sunbae" sehun yang berada dilantai hanya mampu menatap luhan dengan pandangan lemahnya. Luhan yang sedang marahpun menatap tajam sehun, dapat dilihatnya name tag itu ternyata tertulis nama Oh Sehun.

"Kau oh sehun ! dengar baik-baik" luhan mengangkat kerah sehun, sehun yang terlalu lemas tak sanggup untuk melawan dan dengan kasar luhan memberi ancaman. "kau tidak tau aku ! dan ingat ... jangan macam-macam apalagi mengatakan aku seorang berandalan ! KAU DENGAR !"

"hah .. hah ... ba...baik sun .. sunbae" luhan yang sedang kesal dan lelah melempar sehun begitu saja secara kasar di lantai dan meninggalkan sehun begitu saja. "cih dasar lemah!" luhan mendecih meremehkan sehun dan segera pergi bergegas ke kelasnya karena ulangan Matematika telah berlalu 45 menit yang lalu. Luhan bukan seoarang yeoja bodoh, dia jenius dan mengikuti setiap kelasnya walapun terlihat sering terlambat dan itu tidak masalah walapun luhan juga dihukum. Toh peringkat pertama tetap ia raih tanpa susah payah.

Tet..tet...tet ... . Suara pergantian jam ke-dua dan sehun yang masih shock hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya karena tidak menyangka telah terlibat sedikit masalah dengan seoarang Queen High school dimana dia bersekolah saat ini. Sehun dengan nafas memburu segera mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "Hah ...hah ...dimana ... dimana " sehun panik saat sesuatu yang dicarinya tak ditemukan, nafasnya serasa berat dan sangat sulit bernafas. Tubuh sehun yang memang lemah hanya mampu bersender di dinding kelas kosong sebelahnya. "hah ...hah ...mianhae Oppa ..." Sehun pingsan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang yeoja pemilik rambut lurus, hitam dan panjang sepunggung yang diam – diam telah melihat semua keributan antara luhan dan sehun sedari tadi. Dia melihat Oh sehun yang tampak tidur bahkan seoarang yang pingsan tak akan terlihat sedamai sehun. Yeoja bekulitan Tan tersebut mengangkat sehun ala bridal dengan mudah walapun dia seoarang yeoja. Sehun yang ringan seperti kertas sangat mudah ia bawa. " Benar – benar ... seandainya kau tidak melihat luhan dan langsung kekelas mungkin kondisimu tak akan seperti ini, dasar lemah! Penampilan yang seperti namja cupu ini kau banggakan ?"walaupun tak ada jawaban karena sehun sedang pingsan yeoja itu tetap berbicara monoton sambil melihat sehun yang tampak cantik ani ...sedikit tampan menurutnya. Yeoja bernama kai itu sangat heran dengan sehun. Walaupun penampilannya sangat jauh dari kesan feminim namun sebenarnya sehun adalah yeoja lembut dan sangat sopan tidak berandalan seperti luhan setidaknya itu menurutnya. Sayang karena kondisinya yang lemah ini sehun harus berpenampilan ala namja agar tak ada namja yang menyukainya.

"Luhan, jam pulang sekolah nanti datanglah keruanganku" Luhan hanya melihat Park Sonsaengnim itu dengan alis mengkerut setelah sebelumnya mengumpulkan ulangan barusan luhan pikir dia tak akan mendapatkan masalah. Walaupun terlambat 50menit tadi terhitung salah sih dan itu menurut luhan tidak menjadi masalah karena dia tidak meminta tambahan waktu mengerjakan ulangannya walapun waktu yang tersisa tinggal 30 menit.

"Wae Sonsaengnim .. apa karena aku terlambat, ayolah Sonsaengnim perutku sangat sakit dan aku harus ke kamar mandi sebelum mengikuti kelasmu." Dengan penuh kebohongan yang dibuat-buat Luhan megatakannya dengan nada aegyo dan centil walaupun itu gagal karena Sonsaengnim-nya seorang gay. "aegyo mu tak mempan untukku luhan, apa kau lupa siapa aku ? aku hanya memintamu mendatangi ruanganku." Luhan yang keberatan pun menolak "jika bukan untuk suatu hal kenapa menyuruhku Sonsaengnim ? aku sangat lelah dan ingin pulang cepat." Park Sonsaengnim hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tingkah luhan, "aku hanya ingin meminta tolong, dan aku tidak mau kamu beralasan seperti ini kau kira Sonsaengnim-mu ini tidak tau jika kau berbohong kalaupun kau terlambat pasti ada msalah yang telah kau ciptakan luhan, aku tunggu di ruanganku sepulang sekolah nanti ." Park Sonsaengnim yang telah menata berkas ulangan matematika anak didiknya kemudian bergegas pergi karena jam istirahat telah terdengar , tak ia pedulikan wajah luhan yang tampak masam. Park-Sonsaengnim sudah memaklumi murid kesayangnnya ini yang terkenal bertingkah preman dan tidak sopan.

"Uh ..." sehun mencoba bangun dan suara lirih sehun menyadarkan seorang lee-Sonsaengnim penjaga ruang kesehatan itu untuk mememriksa keadaan sehun yang nampaknya terlihat mendingan dan tidak tampak pucat seperti tadi. "Kamu tidak apa-apa sehun ? kamu tampak pucat dan temanmu yang membawamu tadi sangat khawatir, melihat kondisimu tadi ibu pikir akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi keluargamu tapi sepertinya kamu terlihat baik-baik saja" Lee-Sonsaengnim yang sangat khawatir sehingga terlalu banyak bicara dan sehun tidak dapat menangkap semua yang dikatakannya, yang terdengar hanyalah rumah sakit dan keluarganya. Tunggu sehun panik, " tidak Sonsaengnim jangan katakan apapun pada Oppa aku tidak apa – apa .. uh ..." pandangan sehun sedikit memburam dan dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, sepertinya sehun memang butuh istirahat. Lee-seosangnim yang melihat sifat keras kepala sehun hanya menghela nafas, " Baiklah istirahatlah dan pulihkan tenagamu, ini obatmu temanmu menitipkan ini untuk diberikan padamu, minumlah dan istirahat. Ibu akan pergi sebentar".

Setelah pintu tertutup terdengar sehun membuka matanya walapun sedikit pusing sehun mencoba bangun kembali, masih terduduk Sehun sedikit bersandar pada didnding dibelakangnya. Sehun melihat obat di meja disamping sehun besandar."Teman?Kupikir aku tidak memlki teman." Sehun sangat sulit untuk berpikir pertemuannya dengan luhan tadi membuat tenaganya terkuras, dan teman yang disebutkan Sonsaengnim tadi sepertinya aneh. Sehun seoarang pendiam dan penyendiri sangat tidak mungkin ia memiliki teman tapi sepertinya sehun harus berterimakasih pada siapapun yang telah menolongnya tadi.

Sehun melihat pemandangan diluar ruangan tempat sehun berada. Ruang kesehatan ada dilantai 3 dan dari sini sehun dapat melihat pemandangan musim gugur yang indah diluar sana. "Luhan-sunbae",mungkin sehun gila karena telah lancang memikirkan luhan. Sehun jujur masih sangat takut dan sedikit trauma dengan pertemuannya dengan luhan tadi. Tapi sehun merasa saat pandangannya bertemu dengan luhan tadi jantungnya berdetak bukan karena ketakutan tapi lebih kepada persaan hangat. Tatapan luhan yang tampak kesepian dan liar seperti rusa hutan membuat sehun merasakan persaaan ...familiar. Perlahan tanpa sadar sehun tertidur karena angin sejuk terus menyapa surai pendeknya yang lembut. Bahkan sehun telah lupa untuk meminum obatnya. Sepertinya Luhan berhasil sedikit mengambil bagian dari pikiran dan hati kecil sehun yang telah lama membeku setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya tanpa sehun sadari.

Srekkkkkkkkkk

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tepat saat sehun terbang ke alam mimpinya seoarang yeoja tinggi dan tentu saja cantik melihat kearah sehun dengan pandangan kagum. Sehun sungguh indah, walaupun penampilannya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna dari para Queen SHS, sebutan bagi yeoja cantik populer di SM school. Sehun tetap menawan dengan rahang sedikit menonjol dan dagu lancip milkinya sehun tampak _innocent_ saat tidur, dan kai yeoja yang memandangi sehun itu sangat menyukainya ani ...bahkan diam-diam mengaguminya. Sayang sehun terlalu naif untuk tidak menyadarinya.

 _Langit musim gugur itu ..._

 _Aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertamakalinya..._

 _Kenangan itu sulit aku lupakan ..._

 _Kamu indah ...bahkan dewa-dewa pun mengakui keindahanmu ..._

 _Daun daun jatuh menguning yang berhamburan oleh angin tak membuatmu keindahanmu pudar ,,_

 _Aku mengagumimu .._

 _My Dew ...(Embun-ku)_

Udara sore di musim gugur sangat dingin membuat luhan bergegas menuju ruangan Park-Sonsaengnim.

Srakk...

"Chanyeol Sonsaengnim ...um ... " Park chanyeol berhenti membaca arsip ulangan yang dikoreksinya memandang luhan dan kemudian tersenyum. "tepat sekali ! huft ...aku sangat lelah melihat nilai pekerjaan hoobaemu dari kelas X-F," park chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah luhan kemudian memberikan kertas hasil pekerjaan salah satu siswi X-F. Luhan menaikan sedikit alisnya tidak mengerti maksud dari Park-Sonsaengnim. "Maksdunya park Sonsaengnim memberiku ini untuk apa ?" .."Lihatlah dulu luhan" perintah dari park chanyeol membuat luhan bergegas membaca isi kertas yang telah diberikan itu."MWOO...hahahaha!" dengan shock luhan tidak sengaja berteriak dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, luhan tidak menyangka soal segampang ini bahkan siswa JHS pun bisa mengerjakannya siswa ini bahkan mengerjaknnya dengan salah dan nilainya Nol. "tunggu kenapa siswa sebodoh ini, bisa memasuki sekolah ini Sonsaengnim ?" Luhan yang kembali ke mode tenang bertanya pada Park Chanyeol , "Dia adalah siswi beasiswa, dia berhasil memasuki sekolah ini karena Lukisannya" Park chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian kembali melanjutkan penjelasanya."seharusnya memang dia memasuki sekolah Art school, dan bukannya sekolah umum disini, tapi sepertinya Harabojimu sangat menyukai lukisannya, kudengar lukisannya juga bernilai jutaan won." "seseoarang yang pandai memakai otak kanan pasti cukup sulit menggunakan otak kirinya, walapun ada sebagian dari beberapa orang yang mampu menggunakan keduanya, dan aku ingin kau luhan membantunya sedikit dalam mata pelajaran ini".

"Mwoooooo". Teriakan ketiga gadis cantik ini cukup membuat penghuni club malam ini sontak mengarahkan pandangannya pada mereka berempat. "Ehm ...tunggu kau luhan ! seorang luhan harus menjadi tutor? Hahahahhaa" ketiga gadis itu sontak tertawa nyaring mereka tak peduli walapun menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para pengunjung klub malam. "SSSTTTTss, diamlah !" Luhan yang sedang Unmood semakin bertambah geram dan ingin meledak-ledak tidak menyangka kesialnnya ini terus berlanjut seharian ini. Ini adalah kabar bencana untuknya. Luhan sangat tidak menyukai menjadi tutor ataupun pembimbing luhan jenius dan luhan itu egois, bahkan hanya luhan yang masuk kelas unggulan dibandingkan dengan ketiga teman bodohnya ini. "Ehem ...luhan, siapa siswa yang beruntung itu?" "hahahaha chen-ah berhenti megoda luhan, dia akan menamparkanmu" yuri yeoja itu sangat menghormati luhan, dan teman yang paling dekat dengan luhan bisa dikatakan yuri adalah sahabat terdekat luhan. "Oh sehun ..., dia yeoja lemah berpenampilan aneh dan bodoh! Sialan ...kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan siswi cupu seperti dia". Luhan menjelaskan dengan gaya seakan jijik dan tak sudi menjadi tutor sehun. "heiiiii ...dia terlihat tak selevel dengan kita, tapi kurasa kau jangan terlalu membencinya luhan, Benci dan cinta itu setipis kertas", kyungsoo menjadi pendengar kemudian dengan bijak menasehati luhan. "Hah ! kau gila ...aku rasa aku bukan seorang lesbian kyungsoo, dan berhentilah menghayal atau aku akan membuat kai mu semakin membencimu" kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya dengan malas, kyungsoo akui dia seorang lesbian dan kai adalah type yeoja idamanya. Kyungsoo juga sadar sangat sulit mendapat perhatian dari salah satu dari 2 Queen SM school, mengingat Kai adalah rival luhan juga. Tapi bagaimanapun luhan adalah teman berharga bagi kyungsoo karena mereka teman sejak taman kanak-kanak. Luhan dan Kai mereka berdua menjadi Queen karena sama memiliki popularitas , kecantikan diatas rata-rata, dan tentu saja dari keuarga terpandang dan jangan lupakan otak mereka yang jenius.

"kalau begitu kenapa tak menolaknya luhan?"Yuri yang penasaran dengan permsalahan yang dihadapi luhan pun bertanya."aku rasa Park Sonsaengnim sialan itu adalah gay keras kepala! Kalaupun aku menolak dia akan melaporkanku pada Haraboji"

Esok pagi ...

"Sehun ! antarkan ini ini dan ini" sambil membawa sepeda motor bututnya sehun membawa makanan siap saji untuk dikirimkan ke pelanggan. Inilah aktivitas sehun tiap pagi sekali sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah, membantu Oppa-nya yang memiliki usaha restoran kecil. "Baik Suho Oppa, Sehun berangkat! Bye ..." dengan hati hati sehun mulai mengendarai sepeda motor milkinya.

30 menit dan sehun telah mengantarkan semua makanan ke pelanggan oppa-nya dengan pelan sehun mulai menuju ke sekolahnya dengan hati-hati karena jarak tempuh cukup jauh 30 menit adalah waktu yang biasanya sehun butuhkan untuk sampai kesekolah. Tapi, sepertinya masih terlalu pagi. Sehun berniat mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli air mineral. Saat berada di supermarket tidak sengaja sehun berpapasan dengan Kai, "Kai sunbae-nim!" sehun terlalu bersemangat menyapa kai yang sedang sibuk memillih makanan ringan untuk dibawanya ke sekolah. "Ah! Sehun-ssi " dengan terkejut kai melihat penampilan sehun yang sedikit aneh, dengan helm butut yang warnanya telah pudar, jaket yang sedikit robek dibagian siku dengan wajah sedkit dekil.

Sehun yang dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas pelan kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya dan berkata "Sunbae, Gomawo! Um sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu lelah dan lupa untuk berterima kasih". "hahaha! Iya tidak apa-apa sehun, aku memakluminya." Kai yang sedikit kikuk karena sikap sehun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Kemudian sehun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan segera pergi setelah berpamitan. Sehun sangat tahu dengan sikap kai yang tadi sehun bisa memaklumi jika kai sedikit tidak nyaman dengan penampilannya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris, menjadi anak yatim piatu sepertinya tidak mudah untuknya mendapatkan teman. Semua teman-temanya akan menilai penampilannya yang cenderung kumuh dan ala kadarnya padahal sekolah tempat sehun menuntut ilmu terbilang sangat baik di Busan. Sehun hanya berusaha menghemat uangnya untuk berobat sehun tidak mau merepotkan Oppa-nya karena penyakitnya. Jadilah, sehun memilki penampilan aneh.

Suara riuh kelas sehun tak menghentikan sehun untuk tetap membaca novel karya shakespare kesukaannya. Sehun satu-satunya yeoja dikelasnya, sangat tidak aneh jika kebanyakan namja disini pun menganggap sehun namja, karena sekali lagi penampilannya walaupun sehun jauh dari kesan tomboy. "yak yak kau kau tau, kalan tau ... Kai Kai dia ah ... sangat seksi sekali dia tersenyum padaku saat melewati koridor kelas kita, Wah dia sunbae idamanku" Ucapan salah seoarang teman sekelasnya sempat menghentikan sehun dari acara membacanya, kemudian sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali membacanya. Sehun tidak heran kebanyakan teman sekelasnya sangat menyukai para Queen bee di SM School ini.

TBC .

Maaf RCL


End file.
